dwo_zfandomcom-20200214-history
Survival Match
Survival Match is a Free For All match :::: 'Survival Match' Survival Match is a 25 player free for all confront on a larger scale. The objective in this mode is to kill every other players standing and be the last one standing, or having more exploits when time ran out. -How do you join Survival Match?? 1. Simply when you are in the faction, talk to the Peach Nymph near you to transport to Peach Garden. The music will change when there is Survival Match going on at the faction and Peach Garden. 2. When you are in Peach Garden, simply go to the center of each plaza and talk to the Mysterious Patriot. The event will take place at certain times so be wary of the schedule. 'Preset Info' -You will start with all the tempers of your weapon flasked 3 times. Anything higher than 3 have to temper individually. -Slot 4 of the flask wheel is a Random Slot. -At the time, troops drops items when killed and respawns again but as time passes and the firewall sets in, they will not reappear for the duration of the match. Use the items dropped to your advantage. These include: Meat Bun: 50 HP recovery. Flask: Add one slot to the wheel. Large Flask: Add all the way to the 7th slot of the wheel. 'Exploits' What are exploits? -Exploits are points that only appears in Survival Match at the bottom right corner of the screen. These are essential to gain by surviving and damaging enemies. <- Exploits are displayed instead of the K.O. count The following causes Exploits to increase. -Exploits counts by 1 by surviving long enough each passing second. Each 5 minutes passed the exploit surviving value increases by 1. -Attacking a living player. (The damage done will determine the exploits gained) -Defeating a player personally. This will get a fixed Exploit Value + points equivalent to the opponent's accumulated exploits added to your own. The following causes Exploits to decrease. -Exploits are lost when you are defeated by a NPC or die in the Fire Wall. The following Exploits are done while you are in Transient State. -Exploits won't increase at all for the duration of the fight. -Attacking and defeating other living players will increase the Exploits. 'New Display' There is a new display that appears above the Exploit Count: The Player indicator HUD. This HUD will display how many characters are alive during the match. You will have one life per match. Grayed out numbers indicates players has already been defeated, but they will transform into the Transient State when defeated. When you are defeated, it's not over yet! Prepare to be Transient State! 'Transient States' When you are killed, you will transform into a ghost transient state, but you will be a random NPC player, you can still fight and get exploits by hitting and defeating other living players but get attacked by other players as well. 'Chaos and Soul Orb Transformations' Living players and Transient players alike can transform into any of the following controlled NPCs: 'Bombardier Captain (Random Element)' Normal: Throws a single bomb with a small range explosion (fire, ice, lightning, wind, vorpal) Charge: Throws a single elemental property bomb. (fire, ice, lightning, wind, vorpal) Musou: Same as Charge, but throws 2 elemental property bombs. (fire, ice, lightning, wind, vorpal) 'Sorcerer Mage' Normal: Fires a single ice shard projectile that may freeze target on hit. Charge: Lightning Imbue forward spinning slash. Additional Charge input sends out a vorpal imbue lightning bolt (similar to Halberd's Pierce Emblem). Musou: Yuan Shao's animation musou. The normal one ends up applying wind explosion effect. True musou with added fire properties ends up applying fiery explosion effect. 'Tiger' Normal: Claw swipes inputs followed by a tail swipe. Charge: Leaps forward creating an energy slashes forward. Dash Attack: Dash Jumps forward tackling with the head. Jump Charge: Jumps and stomps the ground knocking enemies down. Musou: Ground Pound AoE followed by a small AoE roar. 'Unrivaled Generals' Same as a General Spirit, you can transform into any general for one battle. Can transform into any kind of the general NOT limited to any scenario or faction but also includes: Fu Xi, Nu Wa and Zuo Ci 'Sacred Beasts ' You can also turn into one of the 4 sacred beasts that appears in Kunlun Mountains for one battle. It's only limited to 1 player. These includes: Qinglong The Blue Dragon Zhuque The Vermillion Bird Baihu The White Tiger Xuanwu The Black Tortoise Snake The Fire Wall The Fire Wall is an deadly gimmick in Survival Match. It appears a bit after the match starts and as time ticks on, the wall slowly closes in, forcing players to fight at the center of the Map and it will slowly burn you the moment the player steps forth through the wall. The Fire damage is x2 stronger than normal fire damage, Fire resistance and Thermal Scroll will have no effect, and it can KILL you. Pedestals The pedestals appear in Survival Match mostly around the center of the arena and the pattern changes each battle. It spawns items that can pick up by players to aid their performance in battle. These include: Wei Tuo Shoes (Speed x2) War God Axe (Attack x2) War God Armor (Defense x2) Imperial Seal (Musou Full for 10 secs.) Chaos Orb: Turns you into any of the Transient State forms above stated (can't changed back to normal once you touch it) Soul Orb: Turns you into any Unrivaled General. Will get lvl 3 armor and power boosted. Once the player gets killed, it will drop where it layed. You cannot get the Chaos Orb once the players touches it for the duration of the effect. Rankings There are two rankings that will decide at the end of the battle: Time Results: -The player that is last man standing will get the "Conqueror" instead of time results, resulting the win. -If 2nd place player tied in time results, then it will be decided by most exploits. -If 2nd and 3rd place players tied in time results, then it will be decided by players with the most kills. Exploits: -The player with the most exploits in time allowed will be the winner. -If 2nd place player tied in exploits, then it will be decided by staying alive the longest. -If 2nd and 3rd place players tied in exploits, then it will be decided by players with the most kills. Rewards The rewards will be determined by 3 factors: -Exploits: The more exploits you have the better items. -Position: Coming first (last man standing), second, etc... -Participants: All player participants (NPCs do not count). 'Item' ALL Participants will receive an item from the following ranges. Legendary = 1st to 8th Place Hyper Rare = 9th to 11th Place Super Rare = 12th to 15th Place Rare = 15th to 18th Place Uncommon = 19th to 22nd Place Common = 23rd to 25th Place If there are less Participants the rewards will be lowered to match, this is to prevent farming. 'Honor' Determined by the following: Time Results Ranking & Number of Participants. 'Gold' Determined by the following - Final Position & Number of Participants 'Extra' Every 10,000 exploit points accumulated you get an Ant Head Coin as a reward.